Galberos
also known as "Gelberos" is a kaiju that was first featured in the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. Galberos appeared in episodes 6, 17, 18, and 35. He was Dark Faust's pet. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 52 m *Weight: 39,000 Tons Powers/Weapons Ultraman Nexus *Fire Balls: Galberos can launch explosive fire balls from the wolf-like heads on it's shoulders. Sometimes these fire balls can have a homing effect. *Hypnosis: Galberos can hypnotize his opponents by conjuring up illusions or zombifying them for a short period of time. Upon zombifying a human they will die. *Pain Enhance: Galberos can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: NEO *Memory Illusion: Galberos can make extremely realistic illusions of monsters based on past experiences. So long as he is still alive, he can keep reviving them if they’re killed and are also invisible to thermal detection. History Ultraman Nexus Chronologically, Galberos was the first Space Beast to appear on Earth. Shortly after Jun fused with Ultraman Nexus for the first time, Galberos appeared rampaging in a field. Ultraman Nexus appeared shortly after, turning into his Junis Red mode and creating a meta field around them. Luckily for Nexus, Galberos was no match for Nexus's speed and was soon destroyed by Nexus's Core Impulse attack. Some time later after Nosferu was destroyed, Dark Mephisto revived Galberos to attack the Night Raiders while Jun confronted Mizorogi (Dark Mephisto's human form.) With no other choice, Jun transformed into Ultraman Nexus to face Galberos inside a meta field while Mizorogi escaped. Once again the battle was in Nexus's favor as now the Night Raiders were fighting Galberos too. However, the odds changed after Galberos used hypnosis to make the Night Raiders attack Nexus instead. With that opportunity, Galberos bite into Nexus's left arm, creating an internal wound to which would be exploited again in the future for Nexus. Luckily, The Night Raiders eventually shook off the hypnosis and attacked the space beast along with Nexus. But before they could finish off Galberos, Dark Mephisto arrived and teleported Galberos and himself away to safety. Dark Mephisto (as Mizorogi) later summoned Galberos after creating a dark field to his advantage in fighting the Night Raiders. Jun turned into Ultraman Nexus again, but was still in pain from the wound Galberos left on his arm. Mizorogi protected Galberos with a force field from Night Raiders until one of the members, Nagi shot him in the back. Without Mizorogi/Dark Mephisto's protection, the dark field disappeared and Galberos was soon destroyed by Ultraman Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. Many months later when Ren becomes Nexus's host, Galberos was revived once again, this time by The Unknown Hand to assist another Space Beast, Mega Flash. With Nexus fighting two space beasts, the hero was soon overpowered by his adversaries. Ultraman Nexus however didn't give up and after using the Ultimate Vanisher to destroy Mega Flash, Galberos was slain shortly afterwards by the Sword Storm. Trivia *Galberos is said to have a strong Vitality due to his dog heads being affiliated to that of The One. *In theory, Galberos heads are three same as how many he revived. Interestingly, it could be anyone who want to revive Galberoes only have three chance to revive him, since one of his head support as one handicap to revive. *When injured, Galberos makes the shriek of the Toho Monster, Ebirah. *Each Galberos head has a differences, which are: **Galberos middle head doesn't have any eyes and differ from the other two heads. **Galberos right head only has the right eye. **Galberos left head only has the left eye. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Galberos reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Galberos belonged to an Alien Nackle. He was first used (unseen) killing an Earthtron that belonged to an Alien Zelan. Later on, Nackle summons him again to create hypnotic illusions of the monster Zetton to fight Rei and his Gomora. Whenever it seemed Zetton was destroyed, he would "return" to fight and tire out both Rei and Gomora into becoming weak. Once the duo was weakened enough, Galberos revealed himself and attacked the exhausted Gomora. Suddenly pushed to their limits, Reimon became overcome with Reiblood energy and rage, transforming him into Burst Mode Reimon, Gomora too gained the form Reionic Burst Gomora. Now with uncontrolled power, Gomora vaporized Galberos instantly and his master was short to follow. Trivia *The Galberos Suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Galberos's appearance in the series, with newly modifyed wolf-like heads. *During the opening credits to the series, Galberos is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Galberos reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Galberos as seen right after Red King was destroyed by Zero and was destroyed shortly after Zero hit him and got killed. Trivia *The Galberos Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Galberos's appearance in the film. *Galberos is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm. Ultra Zero Fight Galberos reappeared in episodes 1, 3, and 5 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight as THE Galberos, as a member of the "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Galberos was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Bemstar, and Gan-Q,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero destroyed EX Red King in Strong Corona Mode, Galberos hypnotizes the Ultra into fighting against ghostly illusions of his newly acquired Strong Corona and Luna Miracle forms. While after having some mild difficulty at first due to the illusions being fazed by all of Zero's attacks, Zero managed to fight through the illusions and as a result, Galberos was killed after Ultraman Zero sliced his heads open with the Zero Eye Sluggers. Triva *The Galberos Suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Galberos's appearance in the mini-series. *The Monsters name appears to be a variation of the creature Cerberus from Greek Mythology Videos Battles Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame characters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Galberos Galberos Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Aliens